Dead Inside
by TammyDevil666
Summary: The end of "Shells" goes a bit differently. Buffy shows up at Wolfram and Hart acting like a different person and she has a way to save Fred, but it will come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

This is a little dark, but I don't think it's that bad. Of course that could just be me. I haven't really written anything like this before though, but I wanted to try something different. If ya'll would actually be interested in reading this let me know how I did with it. I guess it would take place after "Shells" and I changed a few things. Wesley isn't the one that shot Knox and you'll have to read to find out who did it. I know it would be a bit hard to believe, but this is just my messed up mind. Angel never called Giles to ask for Willow's help. Wesley also never stabbed Gunn because that just wasn't cool. Also, ignore everything that Andrew said about the gang. I really did things differently. I also have Buffy in it like you've never seen her before. I'm sure it will be confusing, hell I even confused myself and it probably won't make much sense at first, but all shall be revealed. Don't hate me; this is just one of my many moods. I'm obviously just making everything up, like it could really happen on the show. Like I said, I just wanted to do something different. It's not long either because I wasn't planning on doing much with it. Wow, that is a long paragraph. Anyway, it's still Buffy and Spike, more or less. I think it's time that everyone knows how truly evil I can be, love ya=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angel and Spike were pacing around his office waiting for Wesley to return. They were all taking Fred's death hard because she was a good friend to everyone, but they didn't know what Wesley would do. He finally was with Fred after all this time and to have her suddenly get taken away from him was something that had to be very difficult. They knew how much he loved her, how much he has always loved her. Wesley then walked into his office and Angel looked at his friend. "Where is she?" He asked him.  
  
"She is being detained in the lab. I have decided to help her adjust to this world, maybe bring some humanity back into her." Angel and Spike looked at each other and then back at Wesley.  
  
"Wes, I know you think you're doing the right thing, but she's not Fred. Nothing you do can bring her back." Wesley ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"I know she's not Fred, but she came to me for help and I can't deny her that. I still feel that a part of Fred is still inside of her. I have to do this." Angel nodded and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We're here for you, mate." Spike told him and Wesley gave him a small smile.  
  
"I almost forgot. We still don't know who shot Knox, not that I'm sorry about it or anything. Are you sure it wasn't you, Wes?" Angel asked and Wesley shook his head.  
  
"As much as I would have had pleasure of that, it wasn't me. Someone else fired a gun from behind me before I even got a chance to. I didn't see who it was." He told them.  
  
"We have to find out who did this. We need to know who else we're dealing with here. I may have hated the little bastard, but I still have a no killing policy. If it was someone else from Wolfram and Hart they need to be found and dealt with." Angel stated and they both agreed.  
  
"Why don't I save you the trouble." They all turned at the familiar voice to see Buffy standing there, but it wasn't a Buffy that they remembered. She was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket and tight leather pants along with leather boots. Her hair was long and instead of her usual blonde color it was a very dark color.  
  
"Buffy? What happened to you, I mean what are you doing here?" Angel said still not believing that she was standing there. Spike couldn't believe that this was his Buffy. She looked amazing, but something about her didn't seem right. Buffy just reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun, she then handed it to Wesley.  
  
"Take it, that was a one time thing. I'm not using it anymore, not much of a gun person." Wesley was too surprised to say anything as he took the gun from her. Angel then thought about what she said.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? You shot Knox." Angel said and Spike wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Don't be bloody insane. She would never do that." Spike said trying to defend her. He turned his gaze back to Buffy and she had a cold look on her face.  
  
"If you're talking about that annoying Scientist guy then yeah, I did that." Spike was surprised and so were the others.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Wesley asked still not believing it and all she did was shrug.  
  
"Well, to be honest he was kinda pissing me off. I could tell that he was evil and besides, looks like you were about to off him yourself. I just beat you to it." Angel didn't know what to think.  
  
"What's going on with you? You don't kill people, Buffy. That's not you, even if they are evil." Buffy just shrugged again.  
  
"I'm not the same person I was, a lot has changed and he wasn't the first. I don't seem to care about a lot these days. I do what I want and if some poor bad guy gets in the way then so be it. It's not like I'm taking innocent lives." They still couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"The Buffy I know would never say that." Spike stated and Buffy glared at him.  
  
"The Buffy you know is dead and she's never coming back. I'm here for a reason and I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." She told them with a harsh tone.  
  
"Why are you here?" Wesley asked her and she then turned her gaze on him.  
  
"I'm actually here to help you. I know all about Illyria and about what happened to Fred and I'm here to bring her back and destroy Illyria in the process." Wesley was now intrigued.  
  
"How can you do that?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I know of a way to take Illyria out of Fred and put her into another body, one that would easily kill her." She told them and they all looked at each other not sure what to think.  
  
"You have any bodies in mind because I don't think anyone sane would volunteer for that." Spike replied and she looked at him.  
  
"Yes, I was talking about me." Spike's eyes grew big as he looked at her.  
  
"You can't be serious. If you do that you'll die, Buffy." Spike told her a little upset and Buffy looked at him and for a second she seemed like the old Buffy again.  
  
"That's the idea. I'm going to offer my life in exchange for Fred's." Spike didn't like where she was going with this.  
  
"We all want Fred back, but not if it means losing you. You can't be serious about this, Buffy. I don't know what happened to you, but this isn't you talking. Just think about your friends and Dawn, you can't leave them again." Buffy's look hardened as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't care, I have to do this." Spike looked like he wanted to knock some sense into her.  
  
"How can you be so cold hearted all of a sudden? You don't know what they had to go through the last time you died and you can't put them through that again. Why are you doing this?" Spike asked and Buffy lost her patience.  
  
"You really wanna know? I'm doing it because there's no one left. So, it won't make much of a difference because they're all dead." They all seemed stunned after her explanation and Spike didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Dawn?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
"She's dead and now I'm dead too." Spike didn't know what else to say when Angel spoke up.  
  
"How did it happen?" He asked also in a low voice and Buffy looked at him.  
  
"There was a fire at the new Watcher's Council. They were all inside when it happened and as far as I know there were no survivors. If I was there I might have been able to stop it or at least get them out, but I wasn't. They all died because of me. I just can't do this anymore. I was supposed to have a normal life, but that got shot to Hell. I mean just look at me. I turned into someone that I don't even recognize anymore. I might as well be dead inside because that's how I feel. The power inside of me is too strong and it's turning me into something that I hate. I want it all to end. I know of a way to take Illyria out of Fred and put her in my body. The power that I have inside would be too much for her and it would destroy her along with me. I just can't be here; I want it all to be over. I don't have anything to live for anymore." Buffy stated and Angel and Wesley didn't know what to say. Spike just looked at her and couldn't believe everything that happened.  
  
"What about me?" Spike said and she turned to look at him. "I can't lose you again, Buffy. I love you, I never stopped and I don't think I could." Buffy walked closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's not enough anymore. You didn't seem like you were all that interested in finding me. I guess you didn't want to." Spike shook his head.  
  
"That's not true." He told her even though he knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Wait, you said you have a lot of power in you. I'm guessing you mean more than just Slayer power." Angel said and Buffy looked at him.  
  
"No, I'm not a Slayer anymore. I can tell you one thing about what's inside of me. It's not human." With that she grabbed Angel's shirt in one hand and lifted him off of the ground. "I'm doing what I came here for and no one is getting in my way." She said as she threw Angel into the wall. Wesley tried to attack her but she kicked him and sent him flying into the wall also. She then turned to Spike.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Buffy." Buffy's eyes then turned black as she raised her hand and this blue energy ball came out of it. She looked at it and then back at Spike.  
  
"Like you could." She stated in a sinister voice and then threw the energy ball at Spike. It hit him and he also flew into a wall. She looked at the three unconscious men around her. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you just don't understand." She said as she walked out of the office. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Angel, Spike, and Wesley were still in Angel's office after what happened with Buffy. Wesley had an icepack on his head and Spike was sitting away from them thinking about what happened. He also had an icepack even though he really didn't need it. Angel was on the phone calling anyone that he could think of to find out what really happened with the Watcher's Council. He hung up the phone and turned to the other two. "Yeah, there was a fire. There's nothing left of the Council anymore or anyone else." Wesley didn't know what to think when Angel continued. "Buffy was wrong though, there was one survivor." That got Spike's attention as he looked up at Angel.  
  
"Who is it?" Spike asked and Angel looked at him.  
  
"It seems that Willow managed to survive. She was in the hospital in critical condition, but she healed pretty fast. They released her the other day. She's staying somewhere in England and I managed to get a number." Spike was relieved to hear that Red was okay even though a part of him wished it was Dawn.  
  
"We have to call her. She may be the only one that can stop Buffy having gone through something similar herself." Wesley told them and Angel agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm on it." Angel said as he went back to the phone. Spike couldn't take anymore and decided to go for a walk. He looked around Wolfram and Hart when he left Angel's office and saw that the place was a mess. No one was around until he saw Harmony with a nasty bruise on her face.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her.  
  
"It was Buffy. She's gone completely crazy. I tried to stop her, but that didn't really work out." Harmony said as she pointed to her face. Spike sighed and handed her the icepack that he was still holding.  
  
"Put that on your face." She took it from him and then he walked away. He had to find Buffy before she hurt anyone else. He grabbed a few things that he would need first and then headed out. Spike walked around the city looking for Buffy and he wasn't having much luck. He went to the beach because he knew she loved the beach and he then found her there looking out at the water. Buffy knew that he was there without even looking back.  
  
"We used to come here all the time when we were little. Me and Dawn, it was an escape from everything." She said without even looking at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He told her and she then turned to look at him.  
  
"Why would you possibly be sorry? You think that maybe if you managed to show up earlier that none of this would have ever happened. Well, don't flatter yourself because it wouldn't have made a difference. I don't want your pity." Spike looked up at her.  
  
"I don't know what really happened to you, but you have to stop this. We can help you if you just come back with me." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, like that'll happen. I don't need your help. I've been doing fine on my own without you." She replied.  
  
"You don't look like you're doing fine. We found out that Willow is still alive, Buffy. She wouldn't want to see you like this." Buffy's face seemed to soften a bit when he told her about Willow and then it hardened again.  
  
"She already has. Where is Illyria?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell you that. Not if you're going to do something stupid." Spike walked closer to her and he was surprised that she didn't step away from him. "I won't let you hurt anyone else or yourself. I'm stopping you one way or another." Buffy laughed again.  
  
"You think you can stop me? I'm not your precious Slayer anymore, Spike. I'm something far more powerful and I don't think a pathetic, lovesick, vampire with a soul can stop me." Spike smiled at her because he didn't want her to know that what she said really hurt.  
  
"Care to test that theory." With that he kicked her feet out from underneath her and she fell down. He then grabbed a metal pole that he saw lying on the ground. Buffy got up and glared at him.  
  
"You are going to pay for that." She stated.  
  
"I don't think so." Spike said as he knocked her back down to the ground. "Sorry about this, love." He said before he hit her over the head with the pole to make sure that she didn't get back up. Spike saw that she was unconscious as he went to her side. He pulled out the rope that he put in his duster and tied it around her wrists. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed back to Wolfram and Hart. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Angel got off of the phone and looked at Wesley. "Willow said she would be here tomorrow, she knows about what happened to Buffy and she wants to help. Did you get Illyria out of Wolfram and Hart?" Wesley nodded.  
  
"Yes, I moved her somewhere safe for right now and I have Lorne and Gunn watching over her. I'm sure Buffy wouldn't be able to find her, but I don't know how long that would last." Angel agreed.  
  
"It's good enough for right now." Wesley then thought of something and didn't know how Angel would take it.  
  
"I was thinking about what Buffy said. She seems to be certain that she has a way to take Illyria out of Fred. Perhaps we should consider taking her up on her offer, we could get Fred back." Angel shook his head.  
  
"I want Fred back as much as you do, but not at the cost of Buffy's life. I'm sorry, Wesley." Wesley sighed and looked at Angel.  
  
"You see what she has become, Angel. She said so herself that she doesn't want to be here anymore. I don't want Buffy to die either, but she seems to want it. Fred doesn't deserve this." Angel then glared at Wesley.  
  
"Buffy doesn't deserve this either. She's grieving and she doesn't know how to deal with it. I'm sure what happened to her wasn't her fault and Willow may be the only one that can help her. I'm not going to give up on her, Wesley." Wesley rubbed his face and took in what Angel said.  
  
"I know you want to help her, but I'm not even sure she can be helped. She has taken a human life and it seems that there has been more than one. It's very difficult to come back from that and some people never do." Angel crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Faith did. So did Willow along with me and Spike. If anyone can get through this it's Buffy. She's the strongest one out of all of us." Wesley let out the breath he was holding.  
  
"You still love her?" Angel's expression softened when he asked that.  
  
"I will always love her. I can't lose her, Wesley. I'm sorry about Fred. She was important to all of us, but I can't lose Buffy." Wesley nodded and then looked at him.  
  
"Alright, what do you suppose we do?" Angel dropped his hands back to his side.  
  
"First we have to find her." The door to the office then opened and Spike walked in carrying a still unconscious Buffy.  
  
"Already taken care of, mate." He said as he lay Buffy down on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked as he went to Buffy's side.  
  
"There was a fight and I had to knock her out. She should be fine." Spike told them.  
  
"These ropes won't be able to hold her very well when she wakes up." Angel said and he looked at Wesley.  
  
"We could put her in the cage that holds Nina every month. Just until Willow shows up." Wesley said and Angel nodded as he picked up Buffy and walked to the door.  
  
"So, I take it you got a hold of Red." Spike said and Wesley nodded.  
  
"Yes, she should be arriving tomorrow. Hopefully she would be able to help." Spike agreed.  
  
"Hopefully, because I can't lose her either." He said as he looked at Wesley letting him know that he heard their conversation. Wesley didn't say anything as they followed Angel out of the office. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Willow showed up the next day and headed to Angel's office. When she got inside she also saw Wesley and Spike there. Angel got up to greet her. "Willow, it's good to see you. I'm glad you're here, we could really use your help." He told her.  
  
"So I hear, where's Buffy?" Willow asked looking around.  
  
"We locked her up; I didn't know what else to do. What happened, Willow?" Willow sighed and looked at him.  
  
"It's a long story." Spike then spoke up.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Willow looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Buffy hasn't really been the same since what happened in Sunnydale. She has been shutting everyone out and she just seemed to want to spend time alone. That was until she met Tom." Spike looked hurt when she said that.  
  
"Oh, who's that?" Willow decided that she would have to tell them everything.  
  
"Tom was a Warlock that Buffy got involved with." Willow then felt bad when she saw the look on Spike's face. "Oh, it wasn't like that. They weren't dating or anything; he just taught her some magic. Of course it was all dark magic, but she didn't seem to care. He was part of the coven that helped me out, but they kicked him out of the coven because of his use of dark magic. Buffy then met up with him after that and he gave her some of his power. I don't think she knew what she would be getting herself into. It's too much for her though, she can't really handle it. The magic is controlling her because it's so strong. I'm sure everyone dying in the...fire was very hard for her. I know it was hard for me. She didn't even stick around after that to see if anyone was still alive. I was the only one that managed to survive. I'm still not even sure how that happened. If I don't find some way to get the power out of her soon, there won't be anything left of Buffy. She would be completely evil. I offered to help her, but she didn't want my help." Willow told them and they seemed a loss for words until Angel spoke up.  
  
"You can do it though, right? Take the power out of her." Willow looked at him.  
  
"I don't know, but I can try. I would need something to release the demon into, like a box or something." Willow told them and they seemed confused.  
  
"What demon?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Well, I guess there's no easy way to say this. Buffy has demon in her now, that's where the power comes from. It's controlling her and if we don't hurry, it'll kill her. I know of a spell to take it out of her, but I need something to put it in. I'm not putting it in me; I don't deal with that kind of power anymore. Of course, I think I would have to put it in me and then transfer it to the box. As long as it doesn't stay in me for too long I should be okay." Wesley nodded.  
  
"I can find something." He said as he left the office.  
  
"What happened to Tom?" Spike asked her and Willow looked like she didn't want to say.  
  
"Buffy killed him. She stole all of his power and left him for dead, which is why she's as powerful as she is now. He was part demon and I guess she didn't know that or maybe she did and she wanted it. It's too much for one person, believe me I know. She now has more demon in her than human and the demon is trying to take over." Spike nodded, he still couldn't believe that this was his Buffy that she was talking about.  
  
"Her hair is black. Did that happen because of the magic like it did with you?" Spike asked and Willow shook her head.  
  
"No, she did that herself and she started wearing a lot more black than usual and a lot of leather. I would say she's suddenly turned into Faith, but even Faith wasn't this crazy." Wesley then came back with a large box in his hands.  
  
"Will this do?" Willow nodded.  
  
"That should be big enough, I hope." Angel nodded also and looked at Willow.  
  
"Alright, I'll take you to her. We have to do this now before she gets any worse." They all agreed as they followed Angel out of the office. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
They walked toward the cage that held Buffy and Willow saw that she was also in chains. She looked at Angel and he shrugged. Buffy looked up when she saw them, but she didn't say anything. "Okay, open the cage. I'm going in." Willow told them and Angel didn't seem so sure.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Willow nodded.  
  
"I have to be closer to her. It'll be okay." Angel nodded also and got his key to open the cage. Willow then walked in and Angel closed the cage door once she was inside. She kneeled by Buffy and the other girl didn't even look at her. "Hey, Buffy." She said in a shaky voice which then caused Buffy to look up at her.  
  
"Willow? You shouldn't be here." She told her.  
  
"I had to come, Buffy. I'm here to help you." Buffy gave a short laugh.  
  
"No one can help me. I just want to die. Please, just let me die." Willow shook her head.  
  
"I can't do that, Buffy. We need you. I know what you're going through, but this isn't the way. You told me that once. I lost them too and I know it's hard, but we can get through it together. I can't lose you too." Willow then reached out for Buffy and she jerked away from her and then started to pull on the chains.  
  
"No, let me go!" She exclaimed and Willow didn't know how to get through to her. "I swear to God, I'll kill all of you when I get out of here." She yelled and everyone stepped back away from the cage. Willow looked at them.  
  
"The demon is taking control. I have to get it out of her before it's too late." Willow placed the box down next to her and looked back at Buffy. "Buffy, please you have to trust me. I can help you." A demonic laugh then came out of her mouth.  
  
"Buffy doesn't live here anymore." She said in a voice that didn't even sound like her.  
  
"Willow, you have to hurry." Angel called to her and she nodded and turned her attention back to Buffy.  
  
"Oh god, Willow. It hurts." Buffy said sounding a little more like herself which proved that she was still in there.  
  
"It's okay, just trust me. Take my hand, Buffy." Buffy looked at her hand not sure what she should do. "Please, take my hand." Willow told her as tears were forming in her eyes. Buffy looked up at her and after a few seconds placed her hand in Willow's. Willow held onto her hand as she recited the Latin words that she knew by heart. Their hands started to glow. Willow continued to say the spell as she started to glow also and then Buffy. Buffy's head was thrown back and she started to scream, but Willow kept going. This blue light then came out of Buffy and went into Willow. Willow's eyes turned black as she let go of Buffy's hand and Buffy fell to the floor. Willow turned to the box at her side and she touched it letting the blue light go out of her and into the box. She then closed the box and her eyes returned to normal as she also fell to the floor. She waited until everything stopped spinning before she sat up and looked at Buffy who was still on the floor. Spike then turned to Angel after witnessing what happened.  
  
"Open up the cage." He said and Angel wasn't sure at first, but he obeyed after he saw the look on Spike's face. He got the cage open and Spike then ran to Buffy's side. Wesley went to help Willow up. Spike held Buffy who still seemed to be unconscious. He then looked at Willow. "Did it work? Is she going to be okay?" Willow nodded.  
  
"I think so; we just have to wait until she wakes up." Spike looked back at the girl in his arms.  
  
"How long would that be?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." Spike continued to hold Buffy while Willow and Angel watched. Wesley left to get rid of the box. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Spike walked into the hospital room and found Buffy sitting up in bed. She looked up at him when he came to sit by her side. Spike looked at her face and she seemed so lost. He touched her hand and whispered to her. "It's okay to cry, love." She then couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears fall down her face. She put her face in her hands and cried for what seemed like forever. Spike pulled her to him so she could rest her head on his chest. "It's alright, just let it all out. I'm right here." She continued to cry when she finally found her voice.  
  
"They're gone. They're dead and it's all my fault." She said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I'm sure there was nothing you could have done, Buffy. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." Buffy then seemed to stop crying and looked up at him.  
  
"How can you be so nice to me after what I did? What's wrong with me, Spike? I killed people. I could have killed you and I wanted to kill myself. It's just all too much; I don't know what to do anymore. Oh god, I'm so sorry." She said as she started to cry again and Spike just held her. "Please, just kill me. I can't live like this." Spike pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"That's not going to happen. It'll get better, Buffy. You're not being controlled anymore; you can make your own decisions and run your life right. I know you can get better; you're the strongest person I know. You just have to start believing in yourself again." Spike hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. "I'll help you out in anyway that I can. You're not alone anymore." A few hours went by and Angel and Willow walked into the hospital room and saw Buffy lying down with Spike by her side. Buffy sat up when she saw them come in.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Willow asked her and she managed to give a small smile.  
  
"Okay, it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Willow then went to Buffy's side and took her hand. Buffy looked up at her friend. "Thank you for helping me, Will. I just thank God that I didn't lose you too." Willow then had tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I could say the same thing to you. I'm so glad you're okay." Angel went to Buffy's other side when Willow pulled away and without even thinking about it, he hugged her also. Buffy hugged him back and he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You gave us all quite a scare there." Angel pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry about that." She told him and he smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I'll be heading back to England later tonight. Are you coming back with me?" Willow asked as she looked at Buffy and she shook her head.  
  
"I can't go back there, Will." Willow nodded in understanding.  
  
"It's okay, will you be staying here?" Buffy shrugged and looked at Angel.  
  
"I talked to Wesley and we agreed that it would be alright if she wanted to stay here. We would be able to help her with her redemption. It seems I'm always doing that for someone." Angel said with a smile to show that he didn't mind it and Buffy smiled back.  
  
"Thank you," she told him. Angel and Willow then left to let Buffy and Spike talk. "So, you don't mind if I stick around for a while?" She asked him and he shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all. I missed you, Buffy." Buffy hugged him again.  
  
"I missed you, too." She then pulled away and touched her hair. "Another thing, I was wondering if I could borrow some bleach from you. I can't leave my hair like this." Spike smiled at that, it was good to have his Slayer back.  
  
"I don't know, I kinda like the hair. It's different, but I do miss the blonde. I just have one thing to say though; don't change the wardrobe anytime soon." He told her and she smiled at him.  
  
"Figures you would like the leather look." Spike smiled and hugged her again.  
  
"You have no idea. I love you, Buffy." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, William." She whispered and then moved over and made room for him on the bed. He lay down next to her with his arm around her and her head on his chest. They both then drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that's all I came up with. I wasn't going to do much with it. Thanks to the people who actually read this one. I wasn't sure about it at first but ya'll actually seemed to like it. So, I have no complaints. I know everyone is probably sick of me, but I do have another fiction ready. I don't believe I'll be putting it in until next week though so look for that one. It's not as dark, but it might be confusing. Not as much as this one I'm sure. Well, until next time. Happy Easter! 


End file.
